


The Fall of Kylo

by BlackheartTheMad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Multi, Protective Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackheartTheMad/pseuds/BlackheartTheMad
Summary: The Resistance had taken his angel. His Rey. Will he save her? Or will this be the beginning of the end for Ben Solo?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Fall of Kylo

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the feels.

Kylo’s rage ripped through him and made its way out of his throat as a feral scream when he was told the news that his Rey had been taken and hidden away. No one takes what’s his and lives to tell about it. Those in the Resistance that his naïve parents had tried to bring back should know that by now. How many planets, how many galaxies would he have to rip apart in order to find her and have his Knights bring her back to him before his parents realized that she was his. Not some shiny treasure found in the lost sands of Jakku. He’d known ever since he’d looked into her mind on his ship when he was interrogating her about that stupid droid that she was his. And nothing and no one would ever stand in between them. “Prepare my ship! KNIGHTS! TO ME!” He roars as he storms towards the hangar in a towering rage.   
  
They’d taken the only person besides his mother to show him any sort of human affection and he was going to make them pay dearly. “Supreme Leader?” Hux asks as the tall dark brooding Ren strode past and without even looking back Kylo used the Force within him to send the gangly ginger flying across the large room. “Sir, your ship is ready and waiting.” A storm trooper says as Kylo approaches and he gives the man a curt nod and dismisses him quickly with a wave of his hand then turns to his Knights and hisses, “Find her. I don’t care what you have to do but if you think about coming back empty handed then don’t bother coming back at all or it will be your last mission. Are we clear?” The six men all nod as one then board their ship, the Night Vulture, and wait for him to lead them to where Rey’s last known coordinates were. As soon as Kylo is strapped in, he slams the accelerator down and shoots out of the hangar into the empty space around them and the Knights almost have to scramble to catch up. Finally after an hour of dodging and weaving they land on the dark and terrifying planet of Geonosis.   
  
A dusty place that was unbearably hot even to Force users for longer than an hour at the max. Kylo lands in the safest place he can spot as a sandstorm rages around them and waits for the Knights to do so as well. “She’s close. I can feel her. Spread out and find her.” Kylo snaps as he puts his helmet on and storms into the largest building within walking distance. The Knights quickly spread out and begin to focus on Rey’s Force signature but it’s none of them that actually find her. Kylo takes the first set of stairs he finds in the abandoned spire downwards into the freezing cold dungeons and as soon as he gets through the mech door he hears a sound that makes his blood boil almost out of his veins. A male’s voice that was saying something but far too low for him to make out and then his sweet Rey’s voice answered in a sob, “Please! I’m telling you I don’t know what you’re talking about!” The other man chuckled and whatever he did caused Rey to let out a long, agonized scream and Kylo immediately sprang into action. As her scream faded he concentrated hard on listening to its echo so he could locate her but he didn’t need to as the man stepped out of the room seconds later and Kylo lunged pinning the man to the metal wall with his huge hand around his throat. “You made her hurt.” He growled as he begins to crush his windpipe and the man gasps for breath.   
  
The man looks up and sees Kylo’s eyes go from dark brown to Sith red and it’s the last thing he sees before Kylo snaps his neck and sprints into the room where Rey is. “B-Ben?” She chokes then spits up blood. “Yeah, it’s me.” He says realizing she’s not going to make it. “I’m sorry.” She sobs as she reaches for him. “Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” He whispers back trying to change his eyes back before they scare her. “Ben…I…I love you.” She sighs using her last breath to confess what they both knew. Another scream tore through him and Ben was no more. Kylo was here to stay and he was going to make sure that every person responsible for taking his Rey was going to die slowly.


End file.
